


All it took was an apple

by orphan_account



Series: Frostiron and Stuff [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, End of the World, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, but they come back too, funny ending, im not sure anymore, it starts up again tho, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Loki wanted was an apple for his love, resfuses him that, and he will find another way. Or you know, destroy everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it took was an apple

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea so don't ask. It was an idea, I typed it up, it came out..not as well as it had sounded in my head. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, you can keep them, if they make it hard to understand the sentence then I suppose I'll change them.

Tony and Loki had been together for years now, their love knowing no bounds. As with every couple they had their ups and downs, in contrast to most couples however, their fights sometimes included spells being thrown about and things exploding rathe abruptly and violently. But, as the saying goes "Love conquers all", and for Tony and Loki it would be the truth, in ways neither had expected. 

However there was one crucial and potentially fatal flaw in their relationship, what with Loki being immortal and Tony being, well not. When the first few grey hairs came through Loki began to worry, he wanted more time, needed more time. Anthony was his love, his soul, he would not let the man fall into the clutches of time. 

Journeying to Asgard, Loki and Tony settled in the palace where they would love for the time being, as Loki began to make amends and prove his worth. He worked long and hard, doing as was asked of him, even when it made him miserable and he felt shame in what he was being forced to do. Tony of course had asked him to stop, he was not worth the effort, not worth the anger and discontent. But Loki persevered on, swearing to himself that he would not stop until he had what he needed. 

And finally the time came, when the God of Mischief stood before Odin, Allfather, King of Asgard and Protector of the realms. He asked his father the crucial question, the only one that mattered in the universe, the fates of so many were (unknowingly at this point in time) hanging in the balance, and the continuing of prosperity and peace were all waiting for that all important answer. 

"May I have a Golden Apple to gift to my love, Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard?" Loki was nervous, the sweat was bearing at the back of his neck, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing coming in quick, short pants. 

"Loki, my son, you have done well and redeemed yourself in both my eyes and the eyes of the law. You are an honoured prince and have your place right here, in the Royal Family. However, I do not hold the Golden Apples, it is Idunn you must ask." 

Loki almost collapsed. No, it was not possible. Idunn hated him. She would never allow it, never give him an apple. Odin new that, he knew and yet he has the power to ask of Idunn to gift the apple and she would surely agree, it was not her king she held in contempt. 

"Please, father, you know she will not allow it. Please, I beg of you." Loki was close to tears, he was lost, so lost. There would be nothing he could do to convince Idunn to give anything over to him, even if he had asked for mouldy bread she would not even acknowledge his query. 

"It is not my place, Loki. I'm sorry."

Loki felt rage boil up inside of him. He couldn't, wouldn't....no.   
"Don't pretend! You don't care! You never cared! His could I be so stupid as to even ask, even Thor, the great and wonderful favoured son, couldn't get an apple for his love. Why did I even try? You are a selfish old man and I will make you pay!"

Odin watched as his younger stormed out of the great hall, his magic flaring all about and creating an awful mess. It is true that had he been the one to fetch the apple it would be given freely, but why should he give a mortal such an honour? They were all beneath him anyway. Even this one of Loki's with his metal suit and his genius intellect. What would Asgard do with the likes of him? He would not fit in with their worrier culture, even if he was a so called 'hero of earth'. 

Besides, his boys would thank him one day, when they found the right, immortal, maiden to settle down with. He was only doing what was in the best interests of his sons, and if those maidens happened to be in high up places and free for making an alliance with some of the more powerful of the families in the realms, well then that would be an added bonus. 

Loki did not give up so easily however, determined to make his lover immortal he went back to his chambers, summoning maps and old spell books. If he was not going to be given an apple he would damn well take one. 

His plan was simple, but effective, whipped up in the hours after his disappointing meet with Odin. As such, the anger he felt still fuelled him on, pushing him to limits and risks he would not have dared otherwise. But Anthony needed him, and Loki needed Anthony.

The god's determination lead him that night, as he snook out through some of the less travelled passageways of the palace, as he made his trek to the gardens of Idunn. The god, so concentrated on getting the apple did not take sufficient care of his surroundings, tripping a spell that was currently setting off an alarm in both the palace guard house and Idunn's own home. Loki's own determination was to be his downfall. 

 

Soon enough Loki was bound in chains, being brought before the court, the young god's anger towards his fake father had not abated and when he saw the contemptuous god standing at the top of the stairs, looking down upon Loki with disappointment in his one remaining eye, something in the god snapped. 

His trial went quickly, no one wanting to be awake at the early hour that it was. Stripped of his title and banished to live in a secluded area of north Vanaheim, Loki let out his rage and destruction on what little he had. In angered him so much that after everything he had done, all the time and effort spent in trying to redeem himself and Odin could not find it in him to show a single act of kindness, a single act of love or goodwill that would show Loki that the gallows god did actually care, that he did consider Loki his son. 

What was worst of all in this banishment was that he was to spend this time alone. It was alike to the human idea of house arrest. Loki had a defined area he could stay in, going out further than he was allowed would bring on consequences he was not sure he wanted to face. 

But it was to be for one year. That was all. Just twelve months. He was thankful it hadn't been longer, but even so, every day counted when a mortal life was involved. 

Loki's days were filled with reading, sometimes he would being to weave a new spell, test out new ideas. He felt lonely and desperately needed company, but he had to persevere, Tony was counting on him. The mortal had promised to wait, he would not stray nor falter in his love and that gave Loki hope, brought him comfort during the cold dark nights in the empty house he was confined in. 

The weeks dragged on sluggishly, the months passed at a snails pace (if the snail had been dead that is), time seemed to want to go as slow as possible and torture Loki with each passing second that lasted an infinity. 

Finally the time came when he was freed, he could walk and run again, freely and with no constraints so, naturally the first place to go would be Tony's. 

Stark towers had an eery quiet to it when he entered, the lights almost all off in the penthouse, however it was late and likely that the mortal would be asleep. With a small smile on his face, Loki made his way to their bedroom, intent on making up for time lost. Except when he pushed the door open, there was no one lying on the bed. The sheets were clean and undisturbed, as though they had never been slept in. 

Frowning, Loki called out to ask Jarvis if the man was in his workshop. The god grew more concerned when the AI did not respond to his question. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. 

Using his magic he teleported to miss Potts' office to ask after Tony there. When he arrived, the once strong and determined woman looked almost in pieces. Her normally neat hair and impeccable dress code, were ruffled and did not suit the strong business woman at all. Her eyes were red-rimmed as though she had recently been crying and there were tissues scattered across her desk. 

"Miss Potts?" Loki asked, stepping forward into the room.   
As soon as the woman saw him she crumbled into sobbing heap. Loki wad unsure what to do, but his senses told him something was indeed very wrong to have affected Pepper Potts in such a fashion. 

After a while of comforting and unclear blubbering from the redhead Loki understood.   
"Doombots....crashed-building fell...intensive surgery... He's gone." Those few words were all he could discern but they were enough to tear his world apart. The sadness and anger and rage all burst through him at that moment, he was blinded by his uncontrollable torrent of emotions, that he had not realised his grip on the woman was too tight and his shaking hands had snapped her back and neck. 

Loki did not care though. Nothing mattered now. The universe had no purpose, there was no more light, no more happiness. He left the body as it slumped forward over the ornate mahogany desk. Loki had to make a visit to a certain Victor Von Doom. 

The resulting chaos of his complete and total destruction of Latveria brought the Avengers along to stop Loki. 

"Brother, I know you are sad, and I know that it pains you greatly that Anthony is lost, but there were many innocent people that you have just killed. It is not what he would have wanted." 

"You do not get to tell me what he would have wanted, Thor. You failed him, you could not protect him, save him! None of you could, you are all weak and pathetic creatures, your deaths will be a mercy." The insane god cackled, unleashing his powers and utterly decimating any opposition. 

It did not stop there though, Midgard was an unworthy place, Anthony had been its' one redeeming quality and now that he was gone, the mortals planted did not deserve to exist as part of the world tree. Come to think of it, none of them did. 

After Midgard was destroyed, Loki finished what he had started years ago and Jötunheim was lost. Next Svartálfaheim, Muspellheim, Niflheimr, Helheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim. He saved Asgard for last, relishing in the screams of the people running in fear. His eyes glimmered with the light reflected from his home world burning; men, women and children getting caught up in the destruction of it all and being helpless to escape the mad god's wroth. 

In the end, the last two living souls were Loki and Odin. The trickster was going to love killing the Allfather, the man who had refused to save his love, it give him just one apple. 

"Don't you find it funny, daddy?" He laughed, it came out a twisted and cruel laugh. "To think all it took was an apple and none of this would ever have happened! Oh, you are so silly. Just a silly old man." 

Odin had never held so much fear in all his life. His youngest son had lost all semblance of sanity and was about to destroy the entire universe. With his last few minutes, Odin waved two spells, these two spells would be the most important of all creation. 

Loki felt the magic weaving around him, it was not an attack on his person so he did not care much for it. He recognised one of the spells, able to see it was to kickstart the universe and being the entire cycle over again once all in this once had been obliterated.   
The second spell he did not recognise, it was heavily guarded and Loki deemed to curious but not worth the wait. Instead he chose to plunge his dagger into the stomach of the man he had once, long long ago, called father, and watch as the blood trickled from the old man's lips. 

It was done. 

All was gone. 

He was alone in the universe. 

Not a single other sign of life was present. 

He breathed in the silence. 

The all encompassing darkness around him. 

He took just a moment to himself at this, the end of everything. 

All he had to do was puncture his own heart and it would all start over again, from the begging. 

He would get to meet Anthony for the first time again. 

They would have their first kiss again. 

They would have many days ahead where they would not be trouble by age or time. 

It was with this in mind that Loki took his own life, happy in the knowledge that he would see his mortal again, even if it would all end the same way, he could look forward to the free days they would be free to share together. 

-0-0-0-0- (new universe) 

 

"Your majesty, Prince Loki has returned from Midgard, and he has brought a guest, Anthony Stark."

Odin nodded his thanks to the guard and dismissed him. As soon as he was alone again a thick mist surrounded him and his mind was invaded with images and memories of another life, another time, another possible future, he was not sure, but the underlying message of it all was very clear. 

 

-

"Loki! It is good to have you back, my son!" Frigga enveloped Loki in a fierce hug. "And who might this be?"   
"Tony Stark, ma'am." The mortal greeted.   
"I must apologise, my husband has just this minute run off on an errand he deemed 'highly important', I'm sure he will be here soon enough though," she smiled kindly and a bit apologetically. 

The great golden doors of the hall burst open and Odin strode in carrying a huge basket, a few servants trailing behind whit identical ones. 

"Here, have the apples. They're you're apples all of them. Take them, eat them. Here," the king said putting down his basket and thrusting and apple into Tony's hands. 

Loki, Frigga and Tony were all gobsmacked, this had been exactly what Loki had come for and yet he had not expected to have been gifted it so freely and readily and in such an abundance.   
"Welcome to the family, Mr Stark. You will be given full royal protecting and are free to have an apple at any time you want, you may even gift some to your closest and most trustworthy friends if you should so wish." 

"I- I don't know what to say, thank you. What can I do for your highness in thanks of such a gift?" Tony asked slightly perplexed and wary.   
"You need not repay me at all. All I ask is that you STAY ALIVE."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast at 1am so if you like the idea and want to try your go with it PLEASE DO. Just, you know, tell me so I can go check out your superior work ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, review maybe?


End file.
